garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Comic Errors
Comic Errors are mistakes made by the artist of the comic strip where a scene or color is wrong. Types of Comical Errors Discoloring Many modern versions of the comic strips use incorrect color(s) AKA. discoloring. The most common example is when a characters' eye(s) share the same color as their skin. Drawing Errors To be written. Grammatical Errors To be written. All Errors 1970s 1978-06-21.gif|Second Panel: The chair disappears. 1978-07-26.gif|Third Panel: Jon's eyelids are uncolored. 1978-08-12.gif|Third Panel: Odie's closed eyes are uncolored. 1978-12-08.gif|Third Panel: Odie's left eye is the same color as his fur. 1979-02-25.gif|Fifth Panel: Odie's right eye is the same color as his fur. 1979-06-19.gif|First Panel: Odie's left eye is the same color as his fur. 1979-08-09.gif|First Panel: Rolo's stripes are brown. 1979-08-10.gif|Third Panel: Buckeye's leg stripes disappear. 1979-08-17.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's leg stripes disappear. 1980s 1980-04-26.gif|First Panel: The background between Jon's hair curl is uncolored. 1980-08-15.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1981-06-11.gif|First Panel: Garfield's whiskers are missing. 1982-03-10.gif|First and Third Panel: Seven pancakes are shown, then turn into at least thirteen. 1982-03-27.gif|Third Panel: The word "fence" is misspelled as "fench." 1982-07-22.gif|First and Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1982-10-21.gif|First Panel: Odie's right eye is the same color as his fur. 1983-03-25.gif|Third Panel: Jon says "your,", when the correct grammatical word in the context is "you're". 1983-06-07.gif|First Panel: Odie's left eye is discolored yellow. 1983-06-19.gif|Third and Sixth Panel: Odie's left eye is the same color as his fur. 1983-07-27.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's bottom left eyelid is uncolored. 1984-01-12.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's conscience's first thought bubble is purple. 1984-03-05.gif|First Panel: Odie's right eye is the same color as his fur. 1984-09-30.gif|Fifth Panel: The zero on the man's shirt is uncolored. 1984-10-14.gif|First Panel: The pizza cheese is discolored green. 1984-12-14.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's Mother's eyelashes disappear. 1984-12-22.gif|First Panel: Garfield's Mother is shown without eyelashes. 1985-01-13.gif|Fourth Panel: Garfield's right whiskers disappear. 1985-08-29.gif|First Panel: Garfield’s thought bubble is directed from Odie. 1986-01-01.gif|Third Panel: Both of Jon's eyes are the same color as his skin. 1986-01-25.gif|Second Panel: The right ear of one of the pink kittens is missing. 1986-06-29.gif|Sixth Panel: Garfield's right whiskers are disconnected. 1986-10-22.gif|'Error 1 in Panel 1:' The background between Jon's hair curl is uncolored. Error 2 in All Panels: The color of Liz's lips are inconsistent. Panel one has her upper lip pink and her lower one, red. Panel two has the colors reversed, and panel three has both her lips red. 1986-11-05.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's bottom left eyelid is uncolored. 1987-02-12.gif|Third Panel: Liz's eyelashes disappear. 1987-07-05.gif|Fifth Panel: Garfield turns on the hot water with the right tap, which is always for cold water. 1987-09-13.gif|Fourth Panel: A thought bubble is used for Jon instead of a speech bubble. 1987-10-06.gif|Third Panel: Odie's spot disappears. 1989-1-29.png|Fourth Panel: Jon's dialogue appears from the right; in the next panel, he enters from the left. 1989-02-02.gif|First and Second Panel: The cup under the toaster changes from red to purple. 1989-08-04.gif|Third Panel: A speech bubble is used for Jon, instead of a thought bubble. 1989-10-03.gif|Garfield is shown on a green surface, which changes to a drawer. 1989-11-19.gif|Seventh Panel: Most of the black lines surrounding the panel, character and items are discolored blue, as well as two letters of Jim Davis's signature. 1990s 1990-05-29.gif|Second Panel: Liz's eyelashes disappear. 1990-05-30.gif|First Panel: Garfield's left whiskers are missing. 1990-11-07.gif|First and second panel: The television set has the same color as the floor in the third panel. 1991-10-11.gif|First and Third Panel: Liz's eyelashes disappear. 1991-10-13.gif|Fourth Panel: Liz's eyelashes disappear. 1991-10-14.gif|Third Panel: Liz is shown without eyelashes. 1991-10-19.gif|First Panel: Liz's eyelashes disappear. 1992-01-20.gif|Second Panel: The mirror shows Jon's tie as purple instead of blue. 1992-02-04.gif|First and Second Panel: The television remote's color scheme changes. A possible explanation for the television's dialogue directed from Garfield may be that he's reading the text from the screen. 1992-06-07.gif|Seventh Panel: Jon's tongue is discolored. 1993-01-12.gif|Second & Third Panel: The colors of the pennons change. 1993-11-20.gif|First Panel: The floor is missing. 1993-11-28.gif|First, Second, & Third Panel: Several letter Es in the word November are left unfinished. 1994-02-05.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1994-05-15.gif|Seventh Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1995-01-09.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1995-07-28.gif|All Panels: Although Jon states it is the middle of the night, the sky in the background is shown as blue. 1995-07-30.gif|Second Panel: The word "accordion" is misspelled as "accordian." 1995-11-02.gif|First Panel: The word "ghastly" is thinner than the rest of the text. 1995-11-12.gif|Logo Box: The heart to Garfield's left is discolored yellow. 1996-04-10.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's lips are uncolored. 1996-10-29.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's lips are the same color as his fur. 1997-11-27.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1997-12-12.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1999-07-28.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1999-08-02.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 2000s 2000-12-06.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's lips are uncolored. 2001-12-05.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 2002-03-26.gif|First & Third Panel: The outer ring of the bowl disappears. 2002-05-30.gif|Third Panel: The shadow under the cap disappears. 2002-07-07.gif|All panels & logo box: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. 2003-02-02.gif|Second Panel: Both sides of Garfield's whiskers are missing. 2003-09-18.gif|Third Panel: One of Garfield's claws is discolored yellow. 2003-10-23.gif|All Panels: The floor tiles swap colors. 2003-12-14.gif|'Error 1 in Logo Box:' Odie is discolored a yellowish-green Error 2 in Panels 1-7: Garfield's lips are discolored yellowish-green. 2004-11-14.gif|All Panels: Everything that is supposed to be white is the same color as the floor. 2005-04-24.gif|Logo box, Second & Third Panel: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. 2005-07-20.gif|All Panels: Garfield is shown to have two dots on his mouth, rather than three. 2006-03-07.gif|First & Second Panel: The distance between the television and Garfield changes. 2006-04-28.gif|All Panels: Everything supposed to be colored white is the same color as the background. 2009-03-28.gif|All Panels: Garfield's left whiskers are missing. 2009-10-24.gif|Third Panel: The mask covers Garfield's nose despite his nose being visible in the first two panels. 2010s 2010-10-14.gif|First panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 2010-11-26.gif|All Panels: Everything supposed to be colored white is a very light blue. 2011-05-13.gif|First Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 2012-05-12.gif|Third Panel: The first small bubble leading up to Garfield's thought bubble is blue. 2016-11-11.gif|First and Third Panels: There is a small line of dotted orange pixels on the table. 2017-01-02.gif|All Panels: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. 2017-02-05.gif|Second Panel: Odie's tail is missing. 2017-10-19.gif|Third Panel: The line separating Jon's eyes and eyelids continues onto his face. 2017-12-23.gif|Third Panel: The color of the wall between Odie's ears are discolored dark green. 2018-01-14.gif|All Panels: Everything supposed to be colored white is the same color as the background. 2019-02-06.gif|First Panel: Grammatically, a comma should be added after the word "Odie." 2019-06-25.gif|Third Panel: In sequential order, it should be "Show and a Dinner." Garfield Compilation Books Garfield Gets His Just Desserts 2018-09-26 18.21.11.jpg|Garfield's left eye is discolored orange. U.S. Acres All Errors usa1986-07-01.gif|Second Panel: Booker turns white. usa1986-07-13.gif|Second & Fifth Panels: Booker turns white. usa1986-10-01.gif|First Panel: Wade's eyelids are discolored the same as Orson's. usa1986-12-24.gif|First Panel: Roy's right eye is the same color as his beak. usa1987-03-13.gif|All Panels: Five petals are shown, then it changes to six. Usa1987-05-26.gif|Second Panel: Orson's right eye is the same color as his skin. usa1987-08-03.gif|Second Panel: Both of Bo's eyelids are the same color as his wool. Usa1987-12-19.gif|Third Panel: Orson is missing his eyelashes. Usa1988-01-01.gif|Second Panel: The hay behind Orson & Cody is missing. usa1988-08-06.gif|First Panel: Booker's right eye is the same color as his feathers. usa1988-08-16.gif|First & Second Panel: Roy's top left eyelid is the same color as his cockscomb. Usa1988-10-30.gif|Seventh Panel: The word "excellent" is misspelled as "excelent." usa1988-11-11.gif|First Panel: Part of Filbert is discolored brown. Usa1988-12-01.gif|Third & Fourth Panel: The feathers above Booker's eyes are uncolored. usa1988-12-17.gif|Third Panel: Both of Booker's eyes are the same color as his feathers. Usa1988-12-25.gif|'Error 1 in Panel 3:' Lanolin is shown without eyelashes Error 2 in Panel 4: Lanolin's bow is uncolored. bandicam 2018-06-08 14-19-32-545.jpg|Second Panel: Both of Roy's eyes are the same color as his beak. usa1989-03-27.gif|Second Panel: Lanolin is missing her pupils. Mr. Potato Head All Errors MRP-2001-08-05.gif| Error in Panel 6: The colors and expressions on the Potato Head's are unfinished. MRP-2001-09-29.gif|'Error in Panel 1:' Julienne's feet are orange instead of white. Category:Comic Strip Category:Comic Strips